What We Become/Issue 58
The next morning, the group was finishing up what was left of the produce picking. Down in the basement, Adam helped Derek packed the produced with ice into coolers. "There, that should keep them fresh until winter passes" Derek says. Adam stares down at the coolers packed with fruits and vegetables. "I'm no produce expert, but are you sure it will last with the ice in the coolers?" "What? You don't trust me?" Derek asks. Adam rolls his eyes. "Not what I said, just wondering. Just making sure. I'm sure you know picking for canned goods out here ain't easy. I just want to know that when we come close to running out, I have some fresh produce to look forward to". The two walk upstairs to everyone sitting at the dining table eating dinner. Everyone tries to enjoy the canned good dinner, but with all the fresh produce downstairs it's hard. The Greene brother's especially since they grew up with good home cooked meals and Adam's later career as a Chef both served the brothers love for quality food and the apocalypse changed that. Like it changed everything else. Allen motioned to Adam. "What's up?" Adam asks as he goes to sit down beside Allen. "I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to go hunting later. That's something I was going to teach you guys but I we got side tracked by the prisoner ordeal. So what do you say?" "Sure, sounds like fun. Is it ok if I bring Jack? It'd be good for the kid to get away from the house to do something for a while later" "Of course, meet me by the crops later. Bring Morgan, Jeff and Frank" "Got it" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that day, Adam gathered Morgan, Jeff, Frank and Jack in front of the crops where they waited for Allen. They had some hunting gear that Theresa had lent them. "Be careful. Oh who am I kidding, you'll be fine. Allen is an expert at hunting, so I'm sure you'll have a good time. Also if you notice any dead ones out there, please kill them. I don't want to have to deal with them wandering around the farm" Theresa tells them. "Sure thing, we'll take care of them. Thanks a lot Theresa" Adam replies. "Have fun boys, you too Frank" Theresa says winking at him. She walks away. Frank notices the others gazing at him and he turns away. He slightly blushes as he thinks of Theresa's smile. Jeff nudges him in the shoulder. "What's going on between you two? Huh?" Jeff says with a grin. Frank blushes even harder. "Uhh, nothing. Nothing at all. I enjoy her company is all" Jeff rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Yeah right" Jack was practically jumping up and down with excitement at the prospect of going hunting. Adam turned to him and smiled. "You excited?" "Yeah. Drawing and soccer are fun, but they get boring after a while. I can't wait to hunt some animals, it should be fun" Allen walked over to them. He had a rifle resting on his shoulder. "I used to do some hunting during summers with my brother...anwyays I hadn't done it in a while for more then obvious reasons. I was focusing more on surviving, so you guys ready to go?" "Yeah" they rest say in unison. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Why don't you just admit it?" Karen asks Lilly slyly. Lilly raises an eyebrow. "Admit what Karen? What's there to admit?" she asks in a tone that tries to make it look like she has no idea what Karen is talking about. Karen nudges her. "Y'know what I mean! With Adam..." "Shut up!" Lilly says as Theresa walks by. She doesn't want Theresa to hear but Theresa catches on pretty quickly. Theresa walks up to them. "What about Adam?" "Lilly has a crush on him!" Karen says. Theresa and Karen start teasing her as Lilly get's increasingly annoyed. ' '"I do not!" she yells. Derek, who is lying on the couch passed out from drinking from the remaining bottle of liquor, slightly stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up. "Mmm..." he mutters to himself in his sleep. "What's with him?" Karen asks. "Oh, haha. He was supposed to go hunting by passed out from having to much I guess. Not really a good thing, but despite being in this house, it bring's back old memories of his family friends hence why there are no pictures on the wall and it's still hard for him. Derek took down all the pictures and put them in a box in the basement" Theresa explains. "Anywho, so you like Adam huh?" "Uhh, well...a little I guess" Lilly replies. "That's not what you said earlier" Karen teases. "Shut up Karen. He's a great guy and I do like him but he already told me that he doesn't want to get emotionally attached to anyone else. You remember Melanie right?" Lilly asks Karen. "Yeah, well give it time. I'm sure he'll come around" Karen comforts her friend. "Well, there's a problem. I still haven't told him how I feel yet" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group carefully trudges through the woods. Allen motions for them to stop when he notices a deer eating grass. Tree surround the group in the wide expanse of the forest. "Hey kid, you to shoot this one?" Allen asks Jack. "Yeah sure" Jack says excitedly. "Remember how I showed you to aim the gun" Adam explains. "I remember" Jack says as he focuses his rifle on the deer. He pulls the trigger and a loud shot rings through the forest as the bullet pierces the deer and kills it. "Nice one kid, you're a better shot then I am" Morgan says. "Yeah, I remember how you scared the last one away" Adam says. "Whatever" Morgan says. Adam puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Great job kid, you're dad would be proud" "Thanks" Jack replies. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Derek wakes up an hour later and stumbles out of the house. He sits on the front porch. The buzz is still ringing in his head. He's still pretty drunk, but he doesn't notice it as he enjoys the fall breeze swaying through the country land. He then see's black dots on the horizon. "What the...?" he says to himself. He stands up and carefully walks down the porch. He walks across the driveway until he reaches the street. The black dots grow bigger. He squints his eyes as they grow bigger and he notices a herd of zombies heading toward the farm house. "No fucking way, not again!" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff and Frank drag the deer back toward the farmhouse as Adam, Jack, Morgan and Allen lead the way. Adam hears the sound of all to familiar moans. "Damn thing is heavier then is thought!" Jeff complains. Adam put his finger in front of his mouth "Shhhh!" "What is it?" Frank asks. "You hear that?" Adam asks. The sound of moans get louder and the group see's it. They look toward the road which is close by to the forest and they notice a herd of zombies heading toward the farm house. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #59.' Category:Issues